Naruko's tale: blood prison
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a female Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

* * *

No word yet from Hozuki castle? Asks a man.

Female ninja #1: yes lord Raikage, they've located the box but we can't get anywhere near i.

Female ninja #1: security's too tight.

Keep a close watch said Raikage.

You see the slightest chance, take it said Raikage.

Female ninja #1: yes sir.

Female ninja #2: you really believe this thing exists?

Female ninja #2: I mean come on, a box that can grant any wish.

Male ninja: I agree it sounds a little far fetched.

Male ninja: and yet we can't afford to write it off.

Male ninja: consider the possibility this thing is not a box per se.

Male ninja: that box is a yuamasaum for something else.

Male ninja: some incredibly powerful weapon.

Female ninja #2: shut up

Female ninja #2: you talk too much, you know that.

Female ninja #1: could such an object really exist, Lord Raikage?.

Female ninja #1: do you believe it?.

It is said that there was a time when the hidden grass nearly conquered the world with the help of box said Raikage.

We can't ignore it said Raikage.

Have you made contact with the hidden leaf yet? Asks Raikage.

Lady Tsunade has agreed to coordinate the actions of her village with those of ours the hidden cloud said a woman.

Naturally said Raikage.

This situation affects us all said Raikage.

She understands this is not the time for self-interest said Raikage.

The three ninjas pass out.

What the devil? Said Raikage.

He passes out as well and someone enters.

They take out a kunai and goes to kill the Raikage but it a clone and he attacks them.

Who dares? Asks Raikage.

Then the figures cloak is torn and the Raikage sees it's Naruko Uzamaki.

But you're said Raikage.

She leaves out the window.

It would appear that the situation has grown even more serious than I expected said Raikag.

Summon Bee said Raikage.

Female ninja #2: surly we can handle this ourselves without bothering Lord Killer Bee.

We cannot afford to fail said Raikage.

Not this time said Raikage.

Summon him now said Raikage.

* * *

Scene change.

Someone attacked the Raikage last night said Tsunade.

Huh? Said Naruko.

What's more the hidden cloud village claims it was Naruko said Tsunade.

What?me?Said Naruko.

That's the dumbest thing i've oh hahaha said Naruko.

You're putting me on again granny? Asks Naruko.

The hidden cloud lost three jounin said Tsunade.

Meanwhile, the hidden stone had two shinobi killed said Tsunade.

Both villages sent out these composite sketches of the attacker said Tsunade.

Huh? Said Naruko.

No way said Sakura.

This has gotta be some kind of mistake said Sakura.

Naruko would never do such a thing my Lady said Sakura.

Silence said Tsunade.

But I mean said Sakura.

We've got a diplomatic crisis on our hands said Tsunade.

It wasn't me said Naruko.

Kakashi-sensei you gotta believe me said Naruko.

All I did last night was have dinner Ichiraku ramen said Naruko.

And then I played Shogi with Shikamaru and then I went to bed said Naruko.

Until we get to the bottom of this Naruko I have no choice said Tsunade,

I have to send you to Hozuki castle said Tsunade,

Huh? Said Naruko.

Send me where? Asks Naruko.

What's Hozuki castle? Asks Naruko.

It's a prison located in the hidden grass but run jointly by all the village's said Kakashi.

It is a place where the villages send rogue or otherwise, troublesome shinobi said a jounin.

It's easy enough to get into but a lot more difficult to get out of said the jounin.

But I didn't do anything said Naruko.

This is crazy i'm being framed said Naruko.

Someone wants me out away said Naruko.

Enough, Naruko said Tsunade.

**Shadow clone Jutsu** said Naruko.

**Wood stylefour-pillarr prison** said the jounin.

This is crazy said Naruko.

It's a mistake said Naruko.

Take her away said Tsunade.

It wasn't me said Naruko.

I didn't do anything said Naruko.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

A ship with Naruko on it sails towards a building

Then Naruko is carried to the building.

She is taken inside.

Guard: attention.

Guard: now then new arrivals listen up and remain silent.

Guard: Lord Lui, the master of Hozuki castle will now address you.

Let me explain your situation said, Mui.

Whatever you may have been in your former lives the fact that you were sent here means that you are no longer of any value to anyone said, Mui.

You lost the trust of your people and consider a threat to the peace and stability of said Mui.

I was framed said Naruko.

This is a joke said Naruko.

I didn't do anything said Naruko.

You got the wrong girl, whatever your name is said Naruko.

Guard: silence you wench.

You're the innocent victim of some sort of conspiracy it that it? Asks Mui.

Exactly and while we're wasting time here the really guilty girl must still be out there said Naruko.

About to do who knows what said Naruko.

We of the hidden grass have an agreement with the other village's said, Mui.

Thereby we guarantee that those sent here will never be allowed to escape said, Mui.

Your personal circumstances are none of our concerns said, Mui.

**Fire style: celestial prison** said, Mui.

Mui touches Naruko with a Jutsu and the force throws her back against the door and she slides down.

That **imprisonment jutsu **is unique to my clan said, Mui.

It's the reason why the hidden grass chose us as overseers of Hozuki castle said, Mui.

As long as you wear this jutsu formula you will not be able to infuse your Chakra said, Mui.

They're only two ways to leave this place said, Mui.

The first is by official request from the village that sent you here said, Mui.

The second is by far the most complicated by dying said, Mui.

Naruko gets up.

Hate to disappoint you but i've got a third way said Naruko.

**Multi shadow clone Jutsu** said Naruko.

A clone appears.

Then Naruko passes out.

_What happened? Thought Naruko. _

_My body it feels like its on fire thought Naruko. _

I must admit, i'm impressed said, Mui.

That you can summon forth even that much Chakra under the celestial prison said, Mui.

Still don't think escaping said, Mui.

Go beyond a certain distance from me and the celestial prison will fully activate and burn you to cinder said, Mui.

One more thing you may have heard the **fire style celestial prison** isn't effective underwater is it true but the surrounding sea is deep and the currents are swift said Mui.

You would drown long before you could infuse your Chakra said, Mui.

* * *

Scene change

As lord Mui explained you're never getting out of this place alive so you might as well get used to being here said a guard.

Once you're accepted you'll find it's not so bad in here at all said the guard.

These are some of our old-timers said the guard.

I'm sure they'll make you feel right at home said the guard.

Prisoner #1: hey cutie i'll see you in the yard later.

Prisoner #2: hey newbie welcome to hell.

First, you'll have undergo physical exam said the guard.

That means all of you said the guard.

And I'm talking a real through exam so I hope you're not bashful blondie said the guard.

* * *

Scene change.

Prisoner 1: hey what are you in for cutie?.

Nothing, nothing at all said Naruko.

They got the wrong girl, I didn't do a damn thing said Naruko.

Prisoner 1:What a shame.

Prisoner 1: me, I was given a mission and I messed it up pretty bad.

Prisoner 1: I was told to slaughter every living soul in a neighboring village.

Prisoner: but in a moment of weakness I let this one little kid getaway and my village found out.

That was a crime? Asks Naruko.

Prisoner 1: What village you from anyway girlie?.

The hidden leaf village said Naruko.

Prisoner 1: well that explains it, i've heard the hidden leaf were a bunch of softies.

What did you say? Said Naruko.

Prisoner 1: where I come from a shinobi obeys orders.

Prisoner 1: I guess you guys in the leaf don't take things like that so seriously.

This ticks Naruko off, she gets up and her hair comes out of the ponytail and starts floating behind her.

Listen jerk, don't go trashing the hidden leaf said Naruko.

You don't know a thing about us said Naruko.

You just watch said Naruko.

Just wait I find the girl who framed me, i'll show you who's serious said Naruko.

Female ninja: that's enough.

Female ninja: save your breath.

What? Said Naruko.

Female ninja: the guys right, there's a reason you're in here.

Female ninja: Hozuki castle is where shinobi are sent who can no longer serve their village.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Female ninja: Thieves are thieves

Female ninja: Murderers are murderers.

Female ninja: you never run away from who you are.

Hey, i'm not running away from anything said Naruko.

Guard 1: bandana.

Guard 1: come.

Female ninja: Listen when you look around and see you're in a deep hole it's time to stop digging.

What's that supposed to mean? Asks Naruko.

Female ninja: You figure it out.

* * *

Scene change.

Lead guard: Get undressed and take your hair down.

She undresses down to her breast bindings and underwear and takes her hair out of the ponytail.

Guard 1: there's nothing here sir.

Lead guard: very well.

Lead guard: start jumping in place from one leg to the other.

Huh? Said Naruko.

_Yet another prev thought Naruko._

And why the hell would I do that? Asks Naruko.

Lead guard: to shake out you might be hiding on your body.

Lead guard: jump.

She starts jumping.

Lead guard: faster.

Damn, it said Naruko.

Lead guard: what are doing?

Come on there's nowhere else I could be hiding anything said Naruko.

Lead guard: off with panties.

Huh? Said Naruko.

Hey, wait said Naruko.

Hey get your hands off me yells Naruko.

* * *

Scene changes to Naruko sleeping in her cell.

Then the cell door opens waking Naruko up.

Who's there? Asks Naruko.

Then Naruko knocked out.

Man 1 kids asleep her first night here.

Man 1: she's either a big shot or a complete idiot.

* * *

Scene change.

Naruko wakes up in a laboratory.

She is strapped down, blindfolded and gagged.

Man 1: I was suffocating in this thing.

Then they realize this isn't the real Naruko but a clone.

You incompetent fool said, Mui.

* * *

Scene changes to the real Naruko trying to escape but in pain from the **celestial prison jutsu**.

Damn said Naruko.

I can barely make one clone because of this thing said Naruko.

Then it's revealed when the man took her clone she was hiding and escaped after he left.

She makes her way to the roof where she avoids spears but falls into a trap door but uses Shuriken with ropes attached to stop before she hit spikes.

One more second and that would have been me said Naruko.

She sighs,

Damn, they're on to me already said Naruko.

She tumbles off the roof and is attacked by dogs.

Man 1: the escapee has been apprehended.

Man 1: pursuing standard protocol will be transferred to solitary confinement.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Scene change.

Naruko is in a stone cell.

Are you there? Asks a man.

Who's that? Asks Naruko.

I'm nobody, just a low nobody, said the man.

Listen you wanna know how to escape? Asks the man.

You know how? Asks Naruko.

Ok, I'm listening go on said Naruko.

You beat Mui in combat then that jutsu will disappear, said the man.

Why are my telling this? What do you get out of it? Asks Naruko.

Scene change

Hey said Naruko.

Hold it said Naruko.

You're out, are you? Did you enjoy your time in solitary? Asks Mui.

I'm outta here said Naruko.

I'm wasting my time in this dump any longer said Naruko.

Not when messes with my village and no gets away with that said Naruko.

And what does all of this have to do with me? Asks Mui.

I heard if I take you down the **celestial prison jutsu** will be broken said Naruko.

I'm nuts about the idea of fighting but if it's the only way said Naruko.

I reconsider if I were you said, Mui.

In your present condition, you wouldn't stand a chance said, Mui.

Won't know unless I try said Naruko.

Mui activates the celestial prison jutsu and beats Naruko who is dragged back to solitary.

* * *

Scene change

Naruko thought about what Mui had said about killing people to protect her village.

She hits the wall with her fist.

Days later.

You're five days are up said a guard.

Let's go Uzumaki now said the guard.

Scene change

Naruko walks into the mess hall.

Oh, they serve ramen here said Naruko.

Ha, bet you it'd not as good as Ichiraku's said Naruko.

Hmm said Naruko,

She realizes all the men are looking at her.

Oh, boy said Naruko.

Then a man steps forward.

Did I say something wrong? Asks Naruko.

Ok fine you wanna fight? Asks Naruko.

Then bring it said Naruko.

Then the prisoners applaud,

What exactly is going on? Asks Naruko.

Come on over said the man.

Well, I don't get it but ok said Naruko.

Thanks, guys said Naruko.

I'm Naruko Uzumaki from the hidden leaf village said Naruko.

It's nice to meet you said Naruko.

My name's Maroi it's nice you meet you said Maroi.

You know you've made yourself quite the hero around here said Maroi.

Hero? Said Naruko.

You tried to escape the day you got here and got thrown in solitary said Maroi.

You even took on Mui that took guts said Maroi.

You knew you couldn't use your Chakra but that didn't stop you said Maroi.

Now a lot of people would do that said Maroi.

Oh, it's nothing really said Naruko.

I just don't like men who use things like a cavity search to be a perv said Naruko.

Guys like that remind me of my godfather said Naruko.

Hey seriously said Maroi.

Mui's imprisonment Jutsu has made us forget we're Shinobi said Morai.

Look around these guys are sheep nobody's ever stood up to him said Maroi.

Ninja 1: hey fight in the yard.

Ninja 2: I think someone is taking on Mui.

I thought you said it was peaceful said Naruko.

Well, it always used to be said Maroi.

Guess you must a bad influence said Maroi.

Guard: hold it

Guard: wait

Scene change

Man #1: so is it true what they say I get off this stinkin Jutsu by taking you down?.

Don't try it said, Mui.

If you insist on testing the theory it will be the last thing you ever do said, Mui.

Man #1: get him.

They attack and he beats all of them.

What a mess said the captain.

Get in the and clean this up said the captain.

* * *

Scene change

That guy is a monster said Naruko.

No, leave it alone said Maroi.

You saw what he did said Naruko.

I'm not letting him said Naruko.

Whoa, slow down listen to me for a minute said Maroi.

I've been here for a while so I know everyone's story said Maroi.

That guy he just burnt to a crisp, he poisoned the village's water supply and killed everyone in it said Maroi.

Why would anyone do that? Asks Naruko.

For no reason at all. Some girl from that village turned him down said Maroi.

Im' just saying you don't want to go throwing your life away from scum like him said Maroi.

Your worth a lot more than that said Maroi.


End file.
